Toujours Pur
by lyra.lestranger
Summary: A series of oneshots on Bellatrix Lestrange's life. Not all from her perspective. Not exactly Bellamort, but I try to tell it as though it could belong in the book. Not all in chronological order. Please read and review! Thanks


"Come here, Bella."

His voice was cool and crisp among the silence that surrounded them. The room itself was so poorly lit that Bellatrix couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. She slowly inched forward towards her master's voice until she could see a dim outline of a figure seated in a throne-like chair near the far wall.

"Closer, Bellatrix"

She dared get closer to the Dark Lord? Warily, she inched closer, bending low to the ground in a shaky bow. She heard him rise out of his seat and raise his wand. A tiny orb of light flickered behind them, secluding them both in its light.

"You may wonder why I called you to me, dearest Bellatrix" Voldemort said calmly. But Bella wasn't anywhere near calm. The Dark Lord had just called her to a private audience with him that night, and she was just beyond herself in delight. The Dark Lord had called _her._ Not Lucius, not Barty, not even Snape or her useless husband were ever called into a private audience with the Dark Lord. Well, of course Rodolphus wouldn't get called; everyone knew she was much more faithful than him…didn't they?

Bella's thoughts were interrupted by Voldemort once again: "I know you are one of my most faithful, do not fret, Bellatrix."

She thought she caught a hint of annoyance in his voice. Oh no! He must be reading her mind…her thoughts on the others…How foolish of her! She instantly closed off her mind; for she did learn the powers of occlumency from the Dark Lord himself.

"I would do anything for you, my Lord." She risked looking up at him; he wasn't even looking in her direction at all. "You know I would!" There was a pleading in her voice that she forgot to restrain.

After a moment's pause which felt like ages, Voldemort finally spoke.

"I know that, Bellatrix" He turned toward her and pursed his abnormally thin lips, as if considering telling her something. "That is actually why I asked you to come to me tonight." He looked right down at her this time, causing Bella's heart to fluctuate.

"Stand up"

Surprised, Bella watched as her master reached out his hand and gently pulled her up from under her chin.

"You know what I do to my most faithful. You understand that I must reward you beyond your wildest dreams…" His voice trailed off as he reached for his wand on a small table beside his throne-like chair. "Because, being the merciful Lord that I am, I will reward those who follow me faithfully."

Bellatrix' eyes welled up with tears, still in bewilderment at her fortunes. She indeed _had _been faithful. She remained faithful for fourteen long years of suffering in Azkaban Prison for her loyalties, and she still remained strong. She knew her reward would be coming soon. She deserved it.

Then from out of nowhere, Voldemort turned on his heel. There was a flick of his wand and Bella let out a small gasp as a tiny, yet deep cut severed her neck, slightly below her jaw line.

Voldemort reached out his slender hand, and with one swift movement he wiped his for-finger over the cut and lifted it to his lips. Dripping in her blood, he gently inhaled the scent of the cool, _pure_ liquid on his lips then lapped it up with his tongue. The taste was beyond anything else he had ever tasted, back when he was mortal, or now that he was near immortality. Now _this _was what a pure blood tasted like. This was indeed what he needed.

Meanwhile, Bella was overrun with emotion. The feeling of the Dark Lord inside of her very skin was almost orgasmic. Her eyes rolled back and she gasped for air as if there wasn't enough in the spacious room for the two of them to share. She fell down at his feet and clutched his robes, sobbing all over his feet in sheer exhilaration, as if she had just completed a thousand mile marathon.

Voldemort stepped back from her as if he was examining his patron. Bella's hands were found grasping onto nothing but air, since his movements were so swift and agile. She then remembered that there was a deep incision in her neck, and she flung her hand up at it to restrain the blood from pouring out all over her like it was beginning to do already.

"That will do, Bellatrix" said Voldemort serenely. He then walked further away and turned his back towards her. "You must return when I ask you to. You must tell no one of our meetings, and you must not question anything I ask of you. Is that clear?"

"Y..yes, but of course, my Lord" Bella stammered, her chest heaving heavily, still in shock of what just happened to her.

"But, my Lord, if I dare ask—"

"Do not ask questions, my dearest Bella." There was a pause. "Just be pleased that the pure blood of the most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black is flowing through your veins…"

Bella grinned mischievously and turned to leave the room.


End file.
